


Watch Freedom's Fall

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yuuko has long awaited Kari's birthday, where she lets Tai loose on his sister and moves to turn her daughter into a degraded slave for her own indulgence. anonymous commission.
Kudos: 34





	Watch Freedom's Fall

Yuuko had done a lot to prepare for her daughter’s birthday surprise. She wanted everything to be just perfect for Kari's big day, wanted everything set up jut right to make sure that there would be nothing short of a grand and triumphant celebration. It just wasn't going to be the kind of celebration that Kari ever would have been ready for. Walking out of her room and toward her daughter's door, she felt a pull of excitement and curiosity guiding her closer toward the source of a growing noise that she knew would be what she wanted, knew was everything she sought to explore. So much work had gone into setting this up and making sure that the table was set to give her what she wanted from her little girl.

Opening the door, she called, "Good morning and happy birthday," as if she was walking in on something normal. It was probably the last normal thing that she was ever going to say to Kari.

Kari didn't even hear her mother say it, the poor birthday girl thrashing about on the bed while her brother pinned her down and throatfucked her, outright sitting on her face to choke her on his cock, his thighs pressing against her head and his hand in her hair as he slammed down hard enough to make the mattress creak, subjecting Kari to the most thorough and brutal treatments he could. It was vicious and downright vile, built on a desperate hunger that burned with singularly fiery intent. Tai was prepared to go all out, and he used his sister's throat to indulge in his cock.

"I've always wanted to fuck your face," Tai confessed. "You're so cute, and I knew I wanted you for years. I didn't want to admit I wanted to fuck my sister so bad, but now I won't stop. Your tight throat was made to be stretched out by my cock!" He held onto her with as tight and as vicious a grip as he could, holding her in place and refusing to let up for a moment on Kari. He wanted control and wanted to make her fall deeper, challenging her with each senseless slam down, tending to her with absolutely no desire to rein himself in or control his savagery.

This all scared the shit out of Kari. She was stuck in a position of absolute terror as she received these reckless thrusts down into her gullet. The mistreatment of this sensation was everything she hadn't wanted rolled up into one. The sight of her brother's cock hanging over her face was what she woke up to, and before she could take in any of it, she was getting brutalized by her brother, mistreated with the greediest and most brutal sensations he could muster, and all Kari was left to do was struggle deeper and deeper into this terror. Her legs thrashed about in hopeless, vain attempts to shake him off, but there was no chance of that happening, and on some level, she knew it. Tai was so much stronger than she was, and he used all of that strength to vicious effect in holding her down.

"That's my boy," Yuuko purred, stepping into the room and marveling at the sight of her son pinning her daughter's face down to fuck it from as many angles as she could. "Just like I told you to. Make that little slut black out so she can wake up to you fucking her." Kari's eyes shifted to her mom, widening in terror as Yuuko did absolutely nothing to make this slow down at all. She was harsh and twisted, her words as venomous and as brutal as any that Kari could have imagined, and she only grew more terrified as the harsh response and lack of any sense from her mother shook her down to her core. Kari knew something was incredibly wrong here, she just didn't know yet how deep that wrongness went.

She'd learn, though. Yuuko's fingers reached for Kari's mouth and swiped up some of the spit strands that snapped of off the shaft as she received this messy mistreatment, and Yuuko was happy to rub it back onto her face again, giving it a firm smack.

"Her throat is such a nice cocksleeve," Tai grunted, his head rolling back and these steady desires hitting him ever harder. "You were so fucking right, mom. She was born a slut, and it's great!" He didn't want to stop, jerking back and forth through every wild, shameless motion that helped bring him closer and closer to the ecstasies he so strongly deserved.

But Kari hadn't been born a slut. She was a virginal girl with a sweet smile and a perfectly friendly personality. The idea her big brother would ever talk about her that way, would ever treat her like this, remained horrifying. She didn't understand it at all, and even more distressing about all of this was the fact that Yuuko let it happen, that her mother stood watch over this and so callously encouraged him to keep going. It made no sense to Kari, and yet she was trapped in a position where she could do nothing but let it keep ruining her. She struggled against the strange inevitabilities of a treatment she couldn't do anything about. Kari gagged her way through the misery of getting facefucked, barely able to suck down quick little peeks of breath in the midst of this stormy brutality.

When Tai came, it wasn't much better. He pulled back, smacking her across the face with his cock and reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table, with a few gulps of water still left in it. He dumped it right onto her face, a humiliating gesture that had her whining and trying to wipe it off as it ran off of her and onto her sheets. But even more problematic than that was the way that Tai tilted the glass toward his cock and finished himself off into it, pumping a sizable load into the glass and shoving it toward her. "Here, drink this. It's breakfast."

Kari lay there unsure what to say, and the water splashed into her face helped hide the fact tears welled in her eyes as the terror mounted and she found herself in such a hopeless position. "Big brother, why?" she asked. There was no hiding her sobbing from the way her voice hitched and her breaths tightened up. Kari was mortified, baffled, left with so many concerns and no good sense of how to get answers to any of the questions now tearing her apart.

"Drink his cum, you ungrateful cunt!" Yuuko insisted herself back into this, slapping her daughter across the face once more, grabbing her jaw and forcing it open. She took the glass of Tai and pressed it to Kari's lips, tilting it up and making the thick, gooey cum run down the glass and into Kari's mouth. "Your brother gives you his present on your birthday and even gives you your first meal of the day, and you don't thank him? All the more reason that you deserve this treatment." The deranged thread made no sense to Kari, but sense was about to become something that existed in a subjective realm far outside of reason or sense.

The taste of straight cum was a salty, bitter revulsion Kari didn't want, but the hand on her jaw forced her mouth closed, going over her lips and ensuring that she swallowed. It went down with a wince, Kari's eyes tightening as the dawning confusions and worries left her with even more questions. her mother slapped her across the face again, and she whined louder. "Mom, why?" The sobbing in her voice was blatant now. Kari didn't know why any of this was happening. "What are you doing? You're both being so horrible."

"I've decided I'm tired of waiting for you to behave. From now on, you are the family fuck toy. A submissive sex doll for me and your brother, and we will train you to behave no matter what it takes. Your brother is an excellent son and who has done everything to make me happy, but you?" She got her hand around Kari's throat, squeezing in an abrupt, over the top show of abuse and aggression. "We're going to fix you."

Kari still didn't understand. She was anything but misbehaved, a nice girl whose sweetness generally made her well liked, and who was always a bright spot around others. This didn't make any sense to her, and she lay there struggling under the hazy bafflement of her mother's words to understand what was happening or why. But it didn't matter. Reality was not a factor any longer to what Yuuko spoke of. This was about something much darker, something that existed outside of any reasonable boundaries of sense or reason. There was nothing about this treatment that Kari could wrap her head around, but that was perhaps entirely the point.

Rather than let her daughter understand, Yuuko pulled her daughter up off the bed by the throat and dragged her toward the living room. "I set up cameras for this," she explained, all but throwing Kari onto the floor in front of a semi-circle of cameras of varying brands. Other cameras across the room captured even more vantage points. "I spent the money I would have spent on a birthday gift for a misbehaved bitch like you on cameras so that we had plenty of angles for this. We're going to record your special day from every position we can, and show you the videos constantly, so that you can always remember a time before you were your big brother's cocksleeve."

Before Kari could even push herself up onto her hands and knees, Tai was upon her again. "You're the hottest slut I've ever seen. I don't even care about dating Sora anymore if it means I can stay home and fuck my little sister fuckdoll stupid instead." His hand smacked across her ass. "mom explained everything to me. I'm done fighting it." He brought the whole of his hips crashing down upon Kari as he slammed into her from behind, claiming her virginity with one single motion, burying himself balls deep in her without care for how ready she was, and with hopeless shrieks of terror and confusion, Kari let out wild expressions of utter terror. She had no idea how to handle what swept across her, but she was hopeless now under the weight of it all.

"No!" Kari screamed. It was of absolutely no use. The thrusts wound up without hesitation, throwing everything he had behind the vicious thrill of fucking his little sister, getting a hand into her hair and another around her throat so he could tug at both, pulling her back against him to meet his thrusts. He was ready to capitalize on what he had long since been afraid of, what Tai spent a very long time imagining in secret with no good idea of how to express any of it, so he'd simply kept quiet. Now it was all coming out, and he was ready to make sure he got his most vicious of pleasures across, ready to fuck her into submission and break down fucking everything she had waiting inside of her. "Tai, please."

"Don't listen to that slut. You're doing great, Tai. I'm so proud of my son and what a dominant, big man he's grown into. Keep fucking her. She doesn't deserve sympathy. If I see tears, Kari, I will slap them off of your face." True to her threat, as some formed, she brought her hand down in another brutal smack across her daughter's cheek, which was by now getting very sore and very red from these full force strikes.

Tai's harshness was not entirely a result of his mother's poisoning, but it was an undeniable factor that twisted around everything else about this depraved and dizzy mess to keep him falling deeper, to keep him committed to passions and nervous pulses of heat that came on messier and stranger. There was nothing about this that could be helped or dealt with, pleasures and confusions coming on stranger and hotter. He wanted Kari, and had long since been fantasizing about his cute little sister and ruining her goodness. Yuuko had just worn down his decency and pushed him to finally give up completely. She had spent the night stroking his cock and whispering depraved fantasies into his ear, insisting that he deserved a little sister cum dumpster. That he deserved to take Kari and use her however he wanted. With his own mother giving him such insistent praise, how could he possibly ignore all of the darkened, depraved words?

He threw himself hard into the pleasure, abandoning sense to keep brutalizing her snug twat and using Kari with absolutely zero idea of how to control himself. Tai didn't want to be gentle. Didn't want to show any mercy or tenderness with how he used her. He wasn't about that. Not now. "I'm going to fuck you until your empty little head breaks," he promised, tugging her hair back harder as he sought to obliterate all thought from her mind. He wasn't after anything too complicated here, and he felt the only reasonable way forward was to keep fucking until he finally felt that she had been pushed far past the limit and out into complete surrender. "I'm going to ruin you."

"You're better than this," Kari whined. It earned her a twist in her hair from her mother, who seized parts Tai wasn't holding to pull at. "Mom!" she shrieked, struggling harder to make sense of these things, falling further into dismay and panic under the weight of what Yuuko wanted from her. It didn't make any sense, and the more that Kari tried to make sense of it, the less sense any of this was really making. It felt like too much, and every step of the way, she was just progressively more powerless against it, falling into a panicked state of surrender and worry where the only things left within her were utter submission. She wished for sense where there increasingly seemed to be none at all.

"Tai is better than you, but not better than using a filthy cocktease's body however he wants," Yuuko insisted. "You're my daughter, and so I'm the one who gets to decide what happens to your body, and I've told him he can do anything he wants to you. He can fuck you, like he is now. But if he wants to slap you across the apartment, I'll let him. If he wants to tie you up and leave you to squirm all day, I'll help make sure the knots are secured. You are his property, and he is free to do whatever he wants to do to you." The depraved words she spun were a harsh threat that hung heavy over Kari. She remained terrorized by this all, and everything her mother said only left her more confused. She was lost here, struggling to make sense of things where sense simply wasn't going to be made, and with every hopeful attempt at pulling some degree of reason from this, all she found instead was surrender.

Tai kept fucking, kept pounding away at her. He was unstoppable now, throwing all of his weight behind the indulgence and the greed of pounding his little sister stupid. Nothing else mattered to him, and every callous motion of Tai's hips was driven by the need to take her. "I'm going to cum inside," he threatened. "Happy birthday, mom got you the pill. You're going to be on birth control so that I can cum in you whenever I want. I don't feel like wearing condoms. Not for fuckmeat like you. I want to feel your pussy bare, and you're the one who will have to put in the work." He was getting harsher. Rougher. Every desperate and ferocious element of this treatment was designed to push her ever further into surrender, a ferocious mess of confusion and panic that simply would not get easier.

Tai was prepared to ruin Kari above all else, and he wasn't afraid of anything it took to get him there. With every successive slam into her hole, he was able to prove his worst desires, prove his darkest wants, and he was devoid of any guilt or shame in his desire to break her down completely. He squeezed at her throat, pulled her hair, smacked her ass, and added on to the growing ferocity of everything he hoped might bring her lower into the shame and the surrender of giving in to his dark wants. Tai was in control here, and his power would only intensify. He knew he had everything exactly as he wanted it, and the thrill of breaking her down brought him greater and greater satisfaction with each slam forward.

There was only one way this would end. Tai had already warned her about it, but even knowing that, Kari was in no way prepared to actually feel her brother pump her full of cum. His load filled her up with a messy, ferocious eruption that she found herself utterly incapable of handling. He not only filled her up with shot after shot of his sticky, messy spunk, but he held her down on his cock, gripped her tightly and made sure he let loose every drop into her hole, filling her to the brim and expressing his darkest wants without a shred of restraint or care. He was confident in his callous approach, in the joy he felt in pushing his sister on to the brink of oblivion and making her a set of holes for him to enjoy.

"How does your sister's cunt feel, Tai?" Yuuko asked. "Do you like your present?"

"I love the present, mom. Her cunt feels like it was made for my cock."

"Good. Use it again. Destroy her."

The whirlwind of sexual panic swept across Kari with absolutely no sense of restraint or mercy. Tai had no time for such petty things. Not under his mother's encouragement. Yuuko had her son whipped into a frenzy where all he knew how to do was fuck his sister all over every inch of their apartment, and he was going to make good on that plea, readying himself to break her down to the most fundamental core of her being and rebuild her to be a submissive fucktoy for him instead.

She was forced to clean his cock off after he fucked her, Yuuko's hands in her hair to hold her down and throat the shaft to teh very base. "Dirty bitches like you need to have their mouths washed out with cock. So many disrespectful things to say, but once you're too busy choking on a dick, all I hear is submission." She jerked Kari about, letting Tai relax and do very little to contribute to the pleasure he received as Kari drooled all over her body and struggled to keep her eyes open through the sparse treatment she was hit by, one that left her hopelessly unable to deal with everything being done to her. She had to swallow another load of cum, still not appreciating the weight of these being 'her meals'.

Then, bent her over the couch, using his grip in her hair to force her face-down against the cushions and drill her pussy from a standing position while her legs struggled to stay upright. "Your cute little butt is going to be mine," he promised, for now only smacking and grabbing at it, but he had plans for her, plans where he was simply waiting for the chance to take her. For now, he felt comfortable drawing it out and waiting for his mom's cue. They had cooked up a plan, and the plan involved him holding on to vaginal and oral sex for the time being so he could wear her down and push her to a point where she'd be a bit more amenable to breaking.

The next position was up against the wall, Kari's limbs weakly hanging at her sides as Tai held her up and pounding her senseless. "It doesn't matter how limp you go, that cunt is there to fuck," Yuuko called from the couch. She was past the point of self-control, shamelessly masturbating to the sight of her son violating her still crying daughter, raping her into submission and pushing her to the breaking point as some kind of horrific birthday present that took a greater, sharper toll on the whole family in their own strange and unique ways. She didn't hold anything back, fingerfucking herself in vigorous shows of utter delight and want.

On her back for another facefuck from above, this time Tai held onto the handle of the broom, jamming the top end of it into his sister's hole. "Be a good cocksucker or I'll use the other end," he threatened getting far more savage still, and Kari had all the urgent reasoning she needed to go all out on treating his cock, for fear of what he might do to make good on that threat. She tried to push up off of the floor to take his cock into her mouth a bit more hastily, but he was much too frantic in his wild pace to do much to make this all calm down. It didn't matter. She was doing it, and Tai remained placated for the moment.

Lying on her side, she had to close her legs together to keep the broom ins while she laid her head in his lap and sucked on his balls. Tai's cock slapped down across her face again and again as he brutalized her from this position. "Do you like sucking my balls? Do you like being your big brother's ball cleaner? This is all you're worth. Mom agrees. Mom knows you're useless unless you're pleasuring me, that's why she's given me control over you."

Rolled onto her back once more, Kari this time felt her brother's cock, much girthier than the broom stick, fill her up and subject her to this most callous and ferocious of desires. The complicated, multi-faceted excess ripping her asunder was only getting harsher as she lay there, taking her brother's cock while hearing things like, "Every time you moan, we can hear you admitting you're just a cockslut!" and, "You must have taken dick before if you can handle your brother's huge cock so well. How many boys have you slept with?" The answer having been none until her brother raped her, but that was hardly an answer for the reality Yuuko lived in.

Finally, Yuuko was done using her fingers. She wanted to push things further along still, and as Tai filled her with another climax, Yuuko reached forward. "Get in here, bitch," she growled, hanging off the front of the couch, her legs pressing in firm around Kari, burying her face right into her snatch and locking her thighs in tightly enough to make sure she wasn't getting out, which involved applying pressure to her throat. "Okay Tai, it's time. Break this slut's ass in."

Tai didn't need to be told twice, and even after plenty of rounds of vicious sex, nothing could have prepared Kari for the utter brutality of having her brother bury his cock deep into her back door, claiming the last of her virginities, and this time showing off a brutality and a fever much more reckless and callous still than anything heh ad yet explored from her. He was much more ready to break her down now, brutal and vicious to a fault and utterly unable to hold himself back. "This ass was made for me to break in," he said, his own perceptions of reality a bit heavily ruined by his mother's influence too, but he had long since fantasized about claiming Kari's ass.

Kari screamed into her mother's twat, but even the blow of hot breath and the brush of lips against the pussy was enough to give Yuuko a rush of ecstasy after everything that she had worked to accomplish here. "Eat it," she told her daughter. "Your worthless tongue is going to finds new life in satisfying my pussy. You will eat me out, or you will discover that I've been holding back this morning." The threat was just about the most terrifying thing that anyone could have said to Kari, who struggled to fathom the idea that anything that occurred here could be described as 'holding back'.

So she licked. Her tongue began to fumble about in desperate attempts to satisfy Yuuko's demands and eat her mother out, another push into new frontiers of panic and shame. She was mortified by everything she did to open up to her mother's demands, thrown into a state of panic and desperation so much more wicked and ferocious than she could possibly grasp, and every step of the way, she was giving up deeper, hotter, falling into her mother's clutches and losing any semblance of sense to what this all meant. Her closest family were using her with a ferocity so brutal and so chaotic that, no matter how much she would have liked to make sense of this all, she was doomed to come undone at the seams. She fell deep and she fell hard, succumbing to a special kind of despair that left no reason and no sense left in her.

"Can you feel it, Kari? Can you feel your mother's pussy quivering under your tongue? Can you feel your brother's huge cock rearranging your guts? This is where you belong. This is all you're good for. Just a used-up sex toy who deserves to be treated like trash because that's all she is. Trash."

The tears returned in force, fed by both the harsh words and the searing pain of everything that hit her. Kari couldn't hold herself together and compose herself under the threat of everything taking her. She was stuck dealing with way too much to fathom, and every step of this mess left her completely unable to deal with it. The mistake was in trying to understand and reason with these things. There was no reasoning. Yuuko and Tai were vicious in a form so much more brutal than she could handle, and even worse was that underneath the surface of all these feelings came the shaky expression of guilty pleasure, a growing concern and confusion that left her progressively falling into a state where, against all sense and against all good, she was going to lose herself completely.

Knowing his sister's ass was the trophy he deserved, Tai fucked her extra hard, trying to foster the chaotic expression of every vulgar demand he needed most, throwing all caution away and pushing her to melt for him. Whether she wanted it or not, there was simply nothing she could do but break. There was simply nothing that he wanted more than to ruin her, and with hopeless, shameless passion, he buried himself balls deep into his sister, letting loose a wild groan of pure joy and pumping his sister's ass full of cum. He was merciless, brutal, and he broke her down completely, pushed Kari to a depth of surrender and panic too overbearing to believe, and yet even that was only the beginning of her future.

The shame so hot inside of Kari that she came. She'd never felt anything as intense or as ferocious as this before, screaming into her mother's twat, pleasure and sobs and desperate panic all breaking her down, leaving her even more ragged and baffled as she fell into his clutches. Tai had her dead to rights, had her lost to the pleasure and the heat of something too confusing and too bizarre to make sense of. She was doomed to this panic, doomed to give in to this completely and fall into the depths of his darkest indulgences.

Yuuko was pushed over the edge less by the sloppy oral sex and more by the utter ecstasy of her daughter breaking down in the midst of eating her out and screaming into her pussy. It was every sick indulgence that she craved most, and she howled, "Finally, you’re good for something! Tai, keep fucking her, keep breaking this slut's ass in. We're making progress. It takes you pounding her ass, but she’s finally fucking learning!"  
***************************  
"Just a used-up sex toy who deserves to be treated like trash because that's all she is. Trash."

The Kamiya family liked to watch home movies on Saturday nights, all cuddled up on the couch together. The typical favorite was watching videos from Kari's birthday, now several weeks removed, but no matter how many times they watched the footage, it never got old. Yuuko sat on the couch, an arm lazily wrapped around Tai as she leaned against her son, smile bright. "You were so dominant," she moaned, feeding her son's ego more and constantly praising him. Tai received nothing but praise. He could do absolutely no wrong, especially where fucking his sister was concerned.

But Kari was finally earning praise, too. Her eyes were empty as her head worked up and down her brother's cock, effortlessly deepthroating him now. Sure, she gagged and struggled through it. His cock was still far meatier than she could possibly deal with on that front. But she was able to show off a potent ability to hold onto this mess, and she wasn't afraid of what kept on hitting her. It felt much too good for any of that to hold her back. She worked to satisfy her brother on demand, just as when her mother told her to do something for her, she would switch over to sate her desires, too. Kari was a good girl now, eager to do her best to please.

"You're a much better behaved cockpet now," Yuuko said. But she did have to follow up any praise with harshness. "It's just a shame that you don't have any thoughts in that head of yours that aren't cravings for your brother's cock. What a pathetic life you live."

Kari pulled back, spit strands hanging from her lips as she moaned, "I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry mom, I wish I could be a better daughter, but that's why I've devoted myself to taking care of your and Tai's needs instead. But I wish you were rougher with me. I wish you broke me faster so that I could start my happier new life as your whore sooner." Her hand pumped along his cock as she looked up at him. "Are you close, big brother? I'm hungry."

Tai smiled, nodding in approval and rising up from the couch, from his mother's side. He stood up, and Kari jerked his cock off faster, shifting out of the way. She knew what him standing up meant, and as he let go of his load with a hard groan, he blew it all over the floor. Long ropes of jizz splattered down, leaving streaks and trails of a mess that was Kari's main source of sustenance. But that was okay. Kari was used to cleaning cum off of the floor or sucking it out of bedsheets. Without hesitation, she dropped down and began to lick the wood floor clean of her brother’s jizz, crawling her way inch by inch forward to suck up every drop she had missed, now the happy abuse toy of her family.

They had been right. This was what she was good for. Kari was happy now. Happier than ever before. She wasn't allowed to wear panties or even clothes that weren't skimpy, she had to wear vibrators jammed in her holes to school every day, and sometimes her mother would make her eat her pussy until her tongue was in pain, but this was still the course of her life that made the happiest, and Kari would never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
